


Cover Artwork for Twenty-Five Kilometers South of Sydney

by SmilesP



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesP/pseuds/SmilesP
Summary: Cover ArtworkClarence Wiedman has hit a brick wall and the only person who can help him is the tiny blonde who has skipped town. Veronica Mars has transferred to Stanford, leaving her whole former life behind her once and for all. Can Wiedman convince her to join him on a wild goose chase across the Pacific?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: MazzyPalooza2020





	Cover Artwork for Twenty-Five Kilometers South of Sydney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twenty-Five Kilometers South of Sydney](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907064) by [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/pseuds/Bondopoulos). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189362377@N04/50296291362/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
